galapygosfandomcom-20200214-history
Elssyia
'''Elssyia '''is the ancestral homeland of the elves, located directly south of the Badlands and southwest of Fortuna. A country of lush woods and gently rolling hills, it lies in stark contrast to the desert to the north and is considered among the most beautiful lands in Galapygos. Elves make their home here in spectacular cities that rise among- and often atop- the trees of their home forests. A brief side note for non-Elvish speakers: in romanized Elvish, a 'double s' is an 'sh' sound. Therefore the correct pronunciation of Elssyia is 'el-SHI-uh.' Terrain & Climate Elssyian elves have a special relationship with the land and the changing of the seasons. Summers in Elssyia are longer than other southern countries, often lasting from mid-Tidefall to the first weeks of Tumbletree. In the fall, trees lose their leaves and elf warriors traditionally shave their head when the last leaf falls from the grove around their home barracks. Two main forests make up the woodlands of the country: the Briarmarch, which covers the eastern portion of the country and extends into Fortuna, and the Stormwood which covers the southwest part of the nation. The farthest west portion is comprised of Lake Country, home to four major lakes. Elves from different parts of the country tend to exhibit different attitudes and attributes. Between the forests are rolling grassy hills dotted with farms and villages. The hill elves tend to be more free-spirited and less reverent than those from the woods, often seen rolling down the hills when not tending to their crops. The hill elves are also cited often as producing some of the best archers in the world, placing high often in worldwide archery competitions such as the Reachlander Games. Demographics Elves make up the majority of the population of Elssyia. It is rumored that they were created there thousands of years before recorded history by the Fey folk of the woods. It is by the rule of the elves that Elssyia remains one of the least urbanized, most natural countries on Galapygos. The elves of Briarmarch are among the most aloof and distant of all elves. The nobles of Briarmarch who rule from the capitol city of Oakhollow plan their politcal schemes to unfold over decades, sitting in their ironed oak towers. It is from Briarmarch that the majority of the elven royal army is conscripted, as its warriors are renowned for their fearlessness. Half-elves make up much of the population of the Stormwood. It is here that humans and elves often intermix, as traders from the Badlands wander south to ply their wares and end up settling down with elves to produce a family. If the half-elf race as a whole can be considered to have an ancestral homeland, it is the mysterious forests of the Stormwood more than any other place. The Stormwood is also the region from which the ranks of the Entwives are drawn exclusively. The elves of the Lake Country are famous fishermen. The rivers flowing into the great lakes bring with them the most famous trout in the world, renowned for its flavor across the nations. Category:Nations